Unknown Gravity
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Twins Mabel and Dipper Pine finds themselves lost in an a mysterious place known as the 'Unknown'. on their own with each other to rely on, how will they be able to make it home? or will they succumb the strangeness that is the unknown.


**Hey, here is my new fan-fiction! I hope you like it! Don't worry, this is going to be a short one, and I'll be back on my warriors series in no time! XD (Depending on the updates *cough, cough*) well, I hope you enjoy! Review, fav, follow and check out my other fan-fictions if you like in the meantime!**

 **You can't jump straight to the end. The journey is the best part.-Robin scherbatsky.**

 **0o0o0o**

"The name is Mabel, it rhymes with table, it also rhymes with label, it also rhymes with snable, come on Sir Dipping-sauce! Give me a beat!" a girls loud yelling could be heard echoing throughout the night air, her feet marching in step beside her brother as she twirled her hands in the air, her star-sweater sleeves flopping over her hands as she flapped them about. A pair of star earrings dangled from her ears, while her long brunette hair was held back by a sparkling moon headband. Underneath her sweater she wore a knee-length planet dress that was being chewed on by a pink pig. "Come on, get in the spirit! Have some fun! Mr. Hamilton seems to have the right idea!"

"Uh, Mabel. Could you stop fooling around with the pig for one moment and help me figure out where we are?" Snapped a brunette headed boy by the age of twelve, dressed in a red shirt and plain gray shorts. a blue over vest, and atop of his head laid a blue trucker-hat with a pine-tree symbol stamped on the front of it.

"Oh, stop being a grouchy pants, Dipper. Mr. Hamilton is family now." Mabel replied, giggling as she patted the top of Mr. Hamilton's head, who gave a squeal of agreement.

"Well, I'd like to be getting on home," Dipper retorted, glancing around the spooky woods. "How did we end up here in the first place?" ' _And where is here_?' he internally added.

"I don't know, I was following you." Mabel said, gently pushing away Mr. Hamilton head as he tried to push his snout into her pocket that held her candy stash.

"Ya, but _where_ are we?" Dipper exclaimed, his breathing becoming erratic as panic began to overtake him, his gaze flickering from tree to tree.

"Uhh, in the woods?" Mabel questioned more than answered.

"Mabel, I know we're in the woods." Dipper said, sounding impatient with his fraternal twin sister. "But why are we out here in the first place?"

"Going home." Mabel yelled, a smile overtaking her face as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Mabel," Dipper sighed, dragging a hand over his face as he gave his sister an annoyed look. "I think we're lost, I don't recognize this as the way home."

"Maybe I can leave a trail of candy to find our way back?" Mabel suggested, grabbing a handful and throwing it in the air like confetti only for the candy to be devoured by Mr. Hamilton. "Mr. Hamilton, that candy was for finding a way back home." Mabel scolded.

"Mabel, a trail is only good if we started it from where we began, it's completely useless at this point." Dipper explained.

"We can start it here and come back if we don't find our way home." Mabel babbled, her head tilted to the side, her smile never faltering.

"Mabel-" Dipper's reply was cut off as a sound of chopping reached his ears, his head whipped to the side towards where the sound was coming from. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Yep, It's coming from over there." Mabel pointed in the direction Dipper had heard it come from.

"Do you think it's some kind of deranged lunatic with an axe, out there in the darkness, for unexpected victims?" Dipper asked, his voice cracking as he hide behind a tree.

"I don't know," Mabel shrugged, before skipping towards the sound. "Let's go find out!"

"Mabel, Mabel don't!" but she was already disappearing in the darkness, a fear for his sister's safety overtook Dipper as he hurried to catch up with her. "Mabel, don't do something stupid and get us into more trouble!" Dipper remarked as he caught up with her.

"Dipper, look." Mabel said, ignoring her brother and made a shushing sound as she gestured ahead of them.

Ahead of them was an old man, a long white beard obscured most of his face as he swung his axe into a nearby tree. His overalls patched and torn as they hung off his skinny figure, an old brown hat sat atop his head, something that Dipper had seen on a scarecrow many times. On his back was a pile of timber, most likely from the branches of the fallen tree. And a single lit lantern sat down by his side.

"We should ask him for directions." Mabel suggested, sounding positive. "He might know the way."

"Mabel, that is a terrible idea. Didn't I just say that he might be a weirdo-killer?"

"But aren't you curious inside?" Mabel probed, poking him in the side.

"Mabel," Dipper sighed once more, before turning back to the woodsman only to see his retreating back as the glow of his lantern disappeared in the distance. Leaving them once again in darkness. "Maybe we should have asked him for directions."

"Maybe I could help you dudes," spoke up a red-robin from a tree branch directly overhead. "You said you were lost right?"

"Y-y-you just talked," Dipper said completely dumbfounded, one of his hands lifted as he gave himself a good slap across the face to feel pain. "Awe, yep, I regret that." Dipper groaned, rubbing his sore face.

"Dude, self-mutilation is totally not cool." the red-robin retorted in an easy-going drawl. Making Dipper once again stare in wonder.

"Mabel, you're hearing this too right? I'm not going crazy?"

"Uh, well, you just slapped yourself." Mabel replied twirling her hand in the air as she gestured to his reddening face. "But, yep, the birdy just talked. If that's what you mean."

"But Mabel, that shouldn't happen!" Dipper complained, throwing his hands up in the air as he gestured wildly towards the bird. "Birds can't talk, their not evolved enough to understand humans."

"Dude, rude much?" the bird said, flicking a wing in his direction.

"Sorry, it's just that, well, it's totally weird and unnatural and...man this is so-" Dipper cut himself off as a blinding light reached him and his sister, temporarily blinding them both. And scaring off the bird.

"What in tarnation are you fiddlesticks doing out here?" shouted a heavy southern voice, dark shadows obscuring his face, making Dipper give out a high-pitch scream of fear.

"Pfff, you scream like a girl." Mabel snickered, jabbing her brother once again in the side.

"Mabel," Dipper was torn between rebuking his sister and quickly explaining themselves to the man holding the axe. "uh, w-we're just on our way home, don't mind us. We're no one important, certainly not enough to go through the trouble of chopping us into bits with your axe." Dipper said through a nervous laugh,his hands fidgeting in front of him as his sister stared on.

"Don't you fellers know it's not safe to wander around here? Not when danger is lurking about." the old man said, an eerie silence following his words.

"D-danger? W-what danger?" Dipper squicked, his pulse skyrocketing.

"The beast!" he suddenly shouted. "The beast with just one-eye! Beware him!"

"A beast with one-eye?" Mabel repeated. "Is he a cyclopes."

"Cyclopes or no cyclopes, we're just two kids lost and trying to get home." Dipper interrupted, shifting away from the clearly deranged man.

"Lost are ya? We'll welcome to the unknown, a place you'll be lucky to get out of." replied the woodsman, his voice echoing, sending a chill of dread through Dipper.

"Do _you_ know how to get out of here by any chance?" Mabel asked curiously, gazing at him with an air of carefree ignorance, while Dipper stared at him with a sense of fear.

"I recon I do, but I have things to do as of right now. How's about I take ya somewhere safe for the time being?" suggested the woodsman, scratching at his long-white beard.

"Uh, I don't t-" Dippers words died on the wind as Mabel threw up her hands, a cheery sound of acceptance coming from her throat, along with the high-pitch squeal of Mr. Hamilton.

"Well, follow me fellers, we got us some walking to do." the axe wielding old man said, gesturing for the two kids, and their pig, to follow him. Mabel followed without hesitation, while Dipper lingered for a moment longer watching their backs, indecisive. Only the sound of a hoot-owl prompted him into running after them.

 **0o0o0o**

 **I know it's a short chapter, but I thought it was a good introduction, don't you think? XD**

 **Well, as you can tell, Dipper has taken the place of Wart, Mabel-greg, and the woodsman-Mcgucket, but who is the robin? Wait and see! XD I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Until next time!**


End file.
